Bajo la Luna
by phannylovegood89
Summary: espero que les guste, es una pareja algo rara pero muy linda, que lo disfruten y me dejan sus comments


BAJO LA LUNA

Desde que lo conoció en el vagón del tren, cuando iban rumbo a hogwarts, no dejaba de pensar en el, tuvo mucho cuidado de aparentar para que el no se diera cuenta que lo encontraba muy interesante, y al parecer funciono ya que el parecía no percatarse de las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba detrás de su revista (puesta al revés, cosa que al chico le pareció un poco raro).

Luna lo había visto en años anteriores, sabia quien era, y por que era tan famoso, pero nunca tan cerca para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, por alguna razón la gente tenia la mala costumbre, cuando conocen a Harry, de mirar su cicatriz, ella no podía entenderlo, teniendo esos ojos como alguien podría voltear haber esa marca, sus ojos reflejaban algo tan conocida por Luna, podía ver como le hacían faltan sus padres, igual que a el, a Luna le hacia falta su Madre; también compartían algo toda la escuela los veía como personas raras, como si fueran un fenómeno, Luna pasaba los días en la escuela entre de personas que hablaban de ella a sus espaldas; tal vez por esta similitud, fue que Harry la cautivo tanto a que dejo de pensar en los snorknacks de cuernos arrugados.

Se puso tan contenta cuando Harry no pudo hablar con Cho en el tren (al parecer le dio vergüenza que Cho lo viera todo lleno de pus de cactus) a Luna no le caía mal Cho ni mucho menos, era buena persona, pero se había dado cuenta que a Harry le gustaba y eso le daba una extraña sensación no sabia muy bien que era, como si la envidiara porque Harry le hacia caso, tal vez eran celos, pero no lo sabia con certeza.

Todo esto pasaba por su cabeza mientras caminaba por el bosque, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho tras ella ruidos, al voltearse vio una figura de una persona, al acercarse pudo observar esos verdes ojos que tanto le gustaba ver.

Frente a ella estaba Harry Potter, hace unos días que habían regresado del Departamento de Misterios, ya había hablado con el, en el castillo hace unas horas.

Al parecer el no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Luna; ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima le encantaba todo de el, su pelo incontrolable, sus ojos ocultos detrás de esas gafas circulares, era perfecto.

Al acercarse Harry diviso una figura que lo penetraba con la mirada, sabia quien era, la conocía, había algo en ella que hacia que se sintiera como en un sueño, como si volara, no quería hacer caso a esos sentimientos, no por el momento, no es que pensara en Cho, no ella ya había quedado en el pasado; lo que pasaba es que en su interior había otros sentimientos que contrastaban tristeza, rencor, frustración, culpabilidad… -"_y amor??? No eso no… no puedo… no debo"_- pensaba Harry.

-Hola Harry- dice Luna

-Hola Luna, no pensé encontrarte aquí- contesta Harry

-Vengo cuando quiero estar sola, y también quiero dar tiempo a que mis cosas aparezcan-

-Espero que te regresen todas tus cosas- cuando hablaron en el castillo, Harry pensó que lo que sentía por Luna era lastima, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo negando lo que sentía en verdad.

-Yo también, no me gustaría que mi padre se diera cuenta que no la paso tan bien en el castillo- ya no tenia esa mirada de soñadora que tanto la caracterizaba, es como si con Harry pudiera sincerarse, y no tener la necesidad de escapar de su realidad.

-¿Todos los años es lo mismo, siempre te quitan tus cosas?-

-Así suele suceder, se divierten mucho escondiendo mis cosas y creen que soy un fenómeno o algo parecido-

-Te entiendo, todos te miran como bicho raro… pero ahora… ya no me importa, nada me importa… me siento como…- luna lo interrumpe

-Como si estuvieras en un sueño, que estas en otra realidad, que no encajas.-

-¿Como… como lo sabes?-

-Ya te lo había dicho… perdí ami madre cuando era pequeña, y se como se siente cuando alguien amado muere-

Harry se sintió avergonzado, ella se lo había comentado, y no hace mucho, como era posible que lo hubiera olvidado…

-Lo… lo siento… tu me lo habías dicho- dice Harry entrecortadamente

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-

-No, no lo esta… yo no suelo ser así, sabes, es solo que…-

-La gente suele olvidar lo que digo siempre…-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir la suave caricia de las manos de Harry, en las suyas

-No debería ser así.- Harry no sabia que estaba haciendo, solo se dejo llevar por el momento –Eres una gran chica, eres inteligente, vales mucho y no deberías dejar que nadie se olvide de ti ni de lo que dices y mucho menos que te estén pisoteando.-

-"_¿¡valgo mucho!?... ¿¡soy una gran chica!?"- _pensaba Luna,

Era como si estuviera en uno de sus sueños, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

-Yo… Harry…-

-No déjame terminar. Luna-se acercaba cada vez más, no pensaba, solo se dejaba guiar por lo que le decía el corazón –Se que nunca dejas de creer en tus ideales, eres inteligente, valiente, me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba, y todas esas hermosas cualidades te hacen aun más especial….-

Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, ella podía sentir su respiración en la frente, el podía oler su perfume…

-Siempre he creído que eres muy especial, que hay algo en ti que es único…

Ella podía ver esos ojos verdes llenos de sinceridad, de amor, y el escuchaba sus latidos, estaban a un palmo de distancia, pero ninguno se alejó.

-Harry…-dice Luna sonrojándose- tal vez no…- No pudo terminar la frase, sintió unos suaves labios que se posaron en los de ella, sentía los brazos de Harry cerrándose en su cintura. No sabia que pensar, no pensaba, solo flotaba, volaba junto con Harry a un lugar donde solo ellos existían.

Harry solo se dejo llevar por su corazón, cerro los ojos, la tomo en sus brazos, temiendo que se le escapara, y ella le correspondió, sintió las manos de la rubia que jugaban con su cabello, siguió sin separarse al ver que Lunas no puso ninguna resistencia, y fue el momento más feliz que el podía recordar, quería que ese momento nunca terminase.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado ahí juntos, sin que nadie prohibiera su amor, sin que nadie interrumpiera su infinito beso, solo sabían que eran correspondidos, que eran el uno para el otro, que siempre recordarían ese momento, ese momento juntos en el bosque, bajo la luna.


End file.
